


cheer up, sanshine

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [17]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: :(, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sooo weak for every moment of san comforting seonghwa, M/M, hongjoong was just briefly mentioned, mainly sanhwa, san deserve lots of hugs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: seonghwa noticed that san seems quieter than usual
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Kudos: 44





	cheer up, sanshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooo weak of sanhwa moments every single damn time 😭
> 
> a little reminder that you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

Something's weird.

That's what Seonghwa has been thinking the past week. He was pretty sure that even though the group had been busy with their packed schedules, some of them are always been the one who keep the energy up within the group. One of them is always San.

But something was definitely wrong with the younger, as Seonghwa keep noticed that San wasn't as cheerful as usual. Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong, usually he would tell the leader if he noticed anything off within the group but seeing the leader dozing off at the couch, he decided that he would take the matter on his own hand.

***

"San," Seonghwa called the younger who was sitting on his bed, scrolling on his phone.

"Yes, hyung?" San answered and turned to look at Seonghwa, his eyes glistening which make Seonghwa worried more about him.

"Are you busy? I'm just wondering if you're in mood for a walk,"

"To the park?" San asked which Seonghwa nodded. "Sure,"

Seonghwa took San's favorite jacket and handed it to San, which the younger nodded at him thankfully.

They left the dorm and walked side by side, none of them said anything as they were busy with their own thoughts. Seonghwa keep glancing at San occasionally, but the younger didn't seem to realize as he walked while looking at the ground.

"Want to sit on the swing?" Seonghwa asked as soon as they reached the park, which San nodded silently. They sat on the single swings, side by side. Both of them are still lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes, the only sound could be heard was their soft kicks on the ground to swing themselves slowly.

"San," Seonghwa broke the silence and turned to face the younger, he continued when San responded by a hum. "You seems oddly quiet today, something's bothering you?"

San let out a deep sigh before answering the older's question. "Manager-hyung scolded me,"

Seonghwa frowned. "Why??"

"Because I asked our stylist to reform my stage outfit,"

"So you can show more of your abs, huh?" Seonghwa chuckled and poked San's abdomen.

"No," San let out another sigh, "I asked her to reform it so there's not too much exposure of my body,"

"You what?" Seonghwa's eyes widened.

"I know, I know. That's a ridiculous request. That's why manager-hyung scolded me," San fiddled on his shirt with his fingers, his head hung low as he didn't dare to look at Seonghwa.

"But why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I'm just..." San paused and bit his lower lip, "I feel like I can't pull the image enough like how you did during our previous comeback? I talked to manager-hyung about it and he scolded me instead, he said I'm-"

"Well, serves you right," Seonghwa cut San's rambling.

San chuckled sarcastically. "I thought you're going to comfort me?"

"Listen, San-ah," Seonghwa jumped down from his swing and walked toward San, he kneeled in front of San who still fiddled on his shirt with his finger and held the younger's hands. "You're perfect, no matter how you are. There's no such thing as _'you didn't pull the image good enough like others'_ , because you're just you, you are already good enough and doing well by yourself. Don't let people tell you otherwise,"

"Thank you, hyung," San's voice was a little bit shaky, which made Seonghwa stood up and cupped San's cheek with his hands, his fingers softly rubbed San's eyes where tears started to threatening to fall.

"And most importantly," Seonghwa pulled San for a hug and whispered into San's ear, "Don't forget that I'm always here, right next to you. Just come to me whenever you feel down or something, okay? Don't hold it up by yourself, San,"

San couldn't help but let out a choked cry at Seonghwa's last sentence, as he hugged Seonghwa's back and gripped at Seonghwa's shirt tightly.

"Thank you, hyung. Thank you for always being on my side,"

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! thank you for reading this story~❤ leave kudos and comments, pretty please? 😘 also let's have a chat!
> 
> also don't hesitate to hit me up on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae) and [here](https://twitter.com/toushi15) I promise I won't bite 😉
> 
> and don't forget to stay safe and healthy, atinys!


End file.
